


Half A Bottle of Scotch And All That Implies

by They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Series: Prompts, Wonderful Idea and All Things Philinda [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other characters only mentioned really except daisy, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda get together for a drink in his office and end up having a meaningful conversation about relationships and feelings and get only slightly drunk. A lot can happen with half a bottle of scotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Bottle of Scotch And All That Implies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt by my lovely Anon who asked for: Phil and Melinda are little drunk and talk about their unfortunate relationships. Then she slips out the truth about theirs and he reveals how they feel about each other. Someone overhears him. I hope this is what you wanted my friend, it turned out longer than I expected but I'm happy with it, the longer the merrier. Enjoy!

She smiles at him as he hands her a drink.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done this,” he says taking a sip of his scotch.

She tips her head in agreement, it had definitely been a long time since they’d been able to just sit down together and have a drink. What with the whole inhuman outbreak and Ward and Andrew and… yeah, it’s been awhile.

“Do you ever feel like you could have handled things better?” He asks looking down into his drink, swirling the amber liquid, thinking about Ward on that planet.

“Yes,” is her short reply, “but you can’t change what you did, and sometimes we just have to do the best that we can at that time. Sometimes we’ll look back on it in hindsight and see how we could do things better now, but you dealt with things the best you could at the time.”

He looks up at her, a grateful look in his eyes. He is so lucky to have a friend so wise and insightful.

“Anybody ever tell you how wise you are?” He questions with a small smile.

“All the time,” is her quick reply, smirking at him.

He looks at her and laughs. Gods he’s missed her, missed this. Spending time with her is so easy, and their banter always brings a smile to his face. How she manages to do that he’ll never know, even after all their years together he hasn’t figured it out. He just supposes that she has some sort of extraordinary superpower. Throwing back the rest of their drinks, he refills their glasses.

“I regret a lot of things,” she says almost randomly, causing him to look up at her.

She’s not looking at him, gaze fixated on a point past his shoulder. He shuffles closer to where she is perched on the edge of his desk, feet up on a chair.

‘Yeah?’ Is all he manages to say, it’s not often that she opens up, so he wants to allow her to say whatever it is she wants to share with him.

“Do you ever wish that you’d chosen something different, had a normal life, done something different?”

She still avoids his eyes and looks anywhere but directly at him. He can tell what she’s thinking about, the family she never had, the life she always wanted but never got. Not truly. The team they have now is their own little family, but Melinda never got to have that little girl that she’d dreamt of, never got to hold that precious little bundle and call her her own. Raise her and teach her how to be strong like her mother, and kickass too. A small sad smile touches his lips as he thinks about the child that could have been Melinda’s, she would have made a great mother. Just the thought of a tiny version of Melinda May running around the base has a smile lifting the corners of his lips.

She finally looks at him, waiting for a response of some kind. It’s not like him to stay quiet for too long. She knocks back the rest of her drink and he follows suit, refilling their glasses once again. Talking about feelings was never a strong point for her, so she was going to need that liquid courage.

“I’ve thought about it,” he finally says, leaning back on his desk so he’s beside her. They’re close, but not touching. She looks at him with dark watchful eyes, almost as if she’s searching him for something.

“I used to want that other life, I had Audrey and it was good,” he swallows some of his drink down. It’s been so long since he’s talked about Audrey. “But I realise now that it wouldn’t have worked, with her or with Ros.”

May nods her head in agreement. She knows how hard it is to make relationships work when you work for a government agency and everything you do is classified, let alone the both of them working for different agencies. Not being able to talk about certain things with your partner is often the cause of many broken relationships, they both learnt first hand. She was lucky though when she met Andrew, she didn’t have to keep things from him, well not everything anyway.

“Andrew and I, I thought we could have made it work,” she says softly, a small almost self deprecating smile on her face as she raises her glass to her lips. They are steadily working through that bottle of scotch and he can feel the pleasant buzz and warmth that is the effect of the alcohol. He feels looser and more relaxed, and he can see that some of the tension has eased out of May’s form. She has a slightly pink flush to her cheeks and her eyes are glinting with something, what he’s not sure, but he can see that the alcohol is also affecting her.

He's sorry that she didn't get to really have her second chance with Andrew. If anyone out there truly deserved happiness it was May. A small part of him felt slightly relieved that Andrew was gone though. Not that he didn't like Andrew because he did, they got on well. No, he just didn't want to lose his best friend, he didn't want May to leave him for Andrew.

"I'm glad you're here though," he said turning to look her in the eye. He needed her to understand just how important she is to him. 

A flash of surprise crosses her features at his words. Rarely are her emotions so unguarded, but the alcohol has loosened her inhibitions and her tight control isn't so tight anymore. 

"I'll always be here Phil," she says softly, a warmth in her voice that puts him at ease. 

Tentatively he reaches for her left hand with his right and gently twines their fingers. Her hand is warm and soft in his, so much smaller than his own hand allowing him to be able to perfectly cover hers with his. Her hair slips down around her face, concealing the small shy smile upon her lips at his touch. He sips some more of his drink and looks down at their entwined hands. 

"I can't lose you," he all but whispers, she's the most important thing to him in the world. 

"You won't I-"

"But I almost did," he cuts her off gently. He needs to say this and she seems to sense that, letting him talk and just listening. 

"When you left, with Andrew... I, I almost didn't want you to go. I know you needed a break, I understand that. I just, I think I was jealous. I was worried that when you went away with Andrew you would leave me for him and you'd leave us, S.H.I.E.L.D, the team and I'd be the idiot that let you go. You blamed yourself when it didn't work out and it hurts me to think that you don't see yourself as good enough because you are. You are all I could have asked for and more and you deserve happiness Melinda. God dammit you out of everyone deserve to be happy and I- I want you to be happy and see yourself the way I do, because you are perfect and I love you."

He holds his breath as he awaits her response. She is still and silent for a few moments before placing her glass on the desk and turning towards him taking his own glass and placing it on the desk too.

"I don't know why it's taken us this long," she whispers as she shifts to face him. Their gazes lock as she places a gentle hand on his cheek tilting her head as her lips tentatively brush against his. Her eyes flutter shut as his mouth moves against hers, a warm sensation flushing through her body as she presses closer to him, kissing him. It is a slow gentle kiss, languorous yet thrilling as they explore getting to know each other on an even more intimate level. 

Eventually the ease apart slowly, foreheads leaning gently against each other, not yet ready to separate completely. He takes a moment to just look at her as she breathes deeply and slowly, eyes still shut, their faces mere millimeters apart. She is so beautiful, he just wants to kiss her again. As if reading his mind, her eyes flicker open as she gives him a smile that almost stops his heart. It has been so long since he's seen a true Melinda May smile.

"I think we've got a lot of years worth of catching up to do," she whispers lowly before kissing him again. 

* * *

Daisy halted outside the Director’s office as she heard talking on the other side.

" ...You deserve happiness Melinda.  God dammit you out of everyone deserve to be happy and I- I want you to be happy and see yourself the way I do, because you are perfect and I love you."

She held her breath almost too scared to breath for fear of being discovered. She was intruding on a private moment which she felt slightly guilty for, but she couldn't stop the burst of elation that spread through her chest as she realized that 'Mum' and 'Dad' we're finally getting together. She quickly rectified that thought as she realized that May hadn't replied yet. It was oddly, almost unsettlingly quiet on the other side of the door. Cautiously, Daisy peered through the slight crack in the door where it was slightly ajar, and witnessed a scene that both excited and slightly grossed her out at the same time. May and Coulson were sitting on his desk and kissing. It was a sight that she never thought she'd get to see but had desperately hoped for. It seemed that the universe was on her side, and she hoped for their sakes as well, that everything would work out and those two had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Barely containing an excited squeal, she happily skipped down the corridors eager to tell the good news to Fitz and Simmons. May and Coulson were now finally together. They were officially 'Mum and 'Dad' now. 

* * *

The next day Hunter claps him on the back with a grin and Mack nods his head at him congratulating him, as Fitz smiles widely at him asking if he had a good night. He has a slight hangover but he couldn't be better in all honesty. This morning he woke up next to Melinda May. Suddenly it dawns on him what the other Agents are trying to say, they're talking about him and May. How did he forget that they live amongst a bunch a group of super spies? News certainly does travel fast around the base.

Melinda enters the room and he smiles. Daisy is trailing behind her talking about something or other. 

"Hey AC," she says sending him an exaggerated wink as she walks past patting him on the arm. Well at least he knows who the tattletale is now. He can't help but notice the looks that the other agents give him as they all try to discreetly leave the room together only to fail spectacularly. He has to hold back a laugh as he sees the humour to their ridiculous exaggerations. Do they just expect he and May to jump each other in the middle of the kitchen which is why they need to leave? To give them some privacy? The idea greatly amuses him, until suddenly it doesn't seem like a completely ludicrous idea. He watches May whipping up a smoothie  throwing assorted ingredients into the blender. He wraps his arms around her waist as she turns on the blender, the loud noise filling the room. She turns in his arms to face him, effectively caught between him and the counter. Resting her head on his shoulder as he chuckles lowly at the thought of the amusing antics of their agents, the vibrations radiating from his chest running through her body. 

"They're absolutely ridiculous," she states barely audible over the blender. "Daisy would not stop asking about how my night was and winking at me," she grumbles though he knows she's not really mad. She puts up that tough exterior but she's a real softie inside. 

"And what did you say?" He teased running a thumb over the side of her hip. 

"That it was the best night of my life and she better stop asking or I'd make her do inventory."

"Best night of your life," Coulson smiled as she looked up at him. 

"Hmm," she hummed looking at him with a satisfied sort of smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"You should tell me more about this best night of your life."

"Why don't I just show you?" She suggested in his ear teasingly. 

He looked at her for a moment before leaning down and capturing her lips. If he got to do this whenever he wanted, then he couldn't care less how obvious his agents were about his love life. 

"You might want to turn the blender off- or keep it on!" Daisy called as she passed by the door seeing 'Mum' and 'Dad' making out passionately in the kitchen. At least the blender would cover up any other  _ sounds _ . She better warn the others.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this you made it to the end! Congratulations! Thank you for reading and please just take an extra moment to leave a comment, it only takes two seconds and it makes my day ^_^  
> Feel free to prompt me or message me if you just wanna fangirl about AoS my tumblr account is @hardcore-evil-regal


End file.
